Agathoclia D. Miñamutura/Personality and Relationships
Personality Agathoclia has shown herself to be an extreme master of deception, during the per-time skip. Agathoclia was a bright and cheery woman; she was out going and very social. She was somewhat clumsy and had some of her comical moments, like any normal woman. Agathoclia had a huge crush on Static Dyson, reading and hearing about him the papers and just the normal gossip among the bar she owned. But Agathoclia did love to gamble as well, she would join in on strip poker games and usually winning. Agathoclia shown to have a great connection with friends to, those who came into the bar she loved to talk to them and just to have fun. But she seemed to have been planning something; she had gotten countless allies and friends through this deception. Agathoclia did like to fight others and wouldn’t really back down from a challenge. But Agathoclia had shown a few traits that she was famed by, she was very headstrong and didn’t take any shit from anyone. She never really beat around the bush, but she did like to talk and talk. Still childish and does seem naïve at times with others, this was shown whenever Marines came into her bar. They had asked where she was hiding some pirates, but she asked to what pirates with a head title. So she liked to play the innocent and sweet girl, but that all was an act that she put on to lower the guard of people. Her real personality had shown itself in the post-time skip, it was revealed that Agathoclia wasn‘t anything like the alias that she was putting on. Agathoclia is a cruel and playful fox, she often goes by herself as the Monster Mother. She uses her own beauty and skills to manipulate others into lowering their guard against her. She believes herself to be a manipulator and is still childish some times. She acts so innocent giving sarcastic remarks to the suffering others and the pain others feel whenever she pulls out their dark sides. She also has a penchant for "reminding" her monster under her control of that fact often taunting them for it. She is a very sadistic and cruel person who reveals in vanity and human suffering. She is occasionally called several degrading name by many. Fond of her monster, she pouts when they're destroyed or taken by the enemy. So she does have qualities of a mother and as such she is extremely protective of her children. Like a mama bear, Agathoclia gets really mad when one harms her children. But she loves to create more children, often seducing the others and whenever she has them. She will pull out their darkside and have a new baby, she often will thank the father or the other mother, depending on who she pulls the dark side out of. But a trait that has been prominent in both of her personalities is that she loves candy and wine. She enjoys time with her children and a glass of wine in her hands, she is rather picky about this. She only will have a red wine and eating a special candy. This candy being the Kengenji Candy in which one of her friends had given to her. She does have a signature laugh, "Obahahaha", like many others in this world. Relationships Miñamutura Family It was revealed that Agathoclia came from a noble family and had a mother, father and a sister. However during the time she was growing up she often was jealous of her older sister, because she had the better things while Agathoclia got hand me downs. But through her deception she had made her family think she was a prefect and happy girl, for close to 20 years she had done this from her early years. But in recent times during the time between the per and post time skip. She had come back to her home and kill her family. She had stolen all of the money from her former home and opened her bar up. So among the family she never liked them because of the attention her older sister had than she did, but she would expect it from nobles and as of now she doesn't consider herself to be of noble blood. Children Whenever she refers to the children, she speaks of the children she creates from pulling the dark sides of the people she meets. She is very protective and loving to these children, thus why they have named her their mother. Their loyalty to her is mostly because of her devil fruit powers and as such they must listen to her every command. They seem to do whatever they are asked by mother and often the children that are able to speak to her, they address her as mother. Allies/Friends Sugar N. Spice Throughout the years Sugar and Agathoclia had developed an alliance-ship and then turned into a strange friendship. They have a high respect for each other and are often alike, they love creepy things and basically can make from what Smoker had commented "The Halloween Sisters". They have a respect for eachother that address each other as Ms. Spice and Ms.Agathoclia or often the "Monster Mother". Their true relationship comes from the Kengenji candy, Sugar gives Agathoclia as much candy as she wishes and in exchange, Agathoclia gives her information. Enemies Smoker For several years, Agathoclia had a strange obsession with Smoker and wanting to pull the darkside out of him. She often commented on how much she would laugh to see Smoker's face whenever Agathoclia gets her hands into him. Smoker on the other hand isn't as fond of her as she is to him, he thinks of her as an annoyance and a powerful one at that. He didn't admit her powers of creating monsters from people's own wicked and twisted souls is a fearful powerful. So as of now Smoker seems to try to stay away from Agathoclia until he can find a way to get some seastones on her. Static Dyson Agathoclia has had an obsession with Static from a young age, whenever she had done her good girl act. She had often commented on just how brave he was go up against all of the world government and all of the bad guys in the world. After the post-time skip this obsession has grown to the point that Agathoclia wishes to pull out Static's dark side and turn it into one of her children. That way she believes that she will be connected to Static and finally see him. But sadly Agathoclia has never been able to find Static nor any other revolutionary at that matter. Category:Jakyou Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages